


Get Up

by Naomida



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: Apart from the loud beating of his heart and the faint sound of an alarm blaring somewhere far into the distance, there was nothing but heavy silence.It wasn’t right.





	Get Up

Reed couldn’t tell where his own hands were – partially because he couldn’t feel them, _couldn’t feel anything_ , and partially because his arms were stretching to his left and he couldn’t see past his elbows because of all the dust and smoke floating around.

Squinting, he tried to listen for a sound that could help him locate where, exactly, he had landed after the explosion, but apart from the loud beating of his heart and the faint sound of an alarm blaring somewhere far into the distance, there was nothing but heavy silence.

It wasn’t right.

There should have been people around him, superheroes and supervillains and everyone else who had joined the fight to save the planet. His team, at least, and Peter, who hadn’t left Johnny’s side ever since the battle had started.

Reed frowned, squinted again, this time harder in the vain hope of making out something through the gray haze around him, and tried to rearrange his limbs in a more normal way.

His legs were the first to take their natural shape back, and he had to make a conscious effort for his left arm that reminded him of his first days back from space. His right arm, however, refused to bulge for a long moment before he finally managed to make it move slowly.

“No,” he murmured, stopping his movement and all blood draining from his face as his right hand bumped against something warm and velvety and that had the exact same texture as Victor’s cape. “Victor? Is that you?!”

He waited for a beat, long enough for his heart to drop down into his stomach and for a lump to form in his throat, and when no reply came, he started crawling in the direction of his right hand and what was without a doubt Victor’s body.

It was excruciating, the smoke around him growing heavier, his body refusing to cooperate with him and the fact that once he was close enough to actually see his hands, there was no doubt anymore.

It was Victor. And he was laying on the ground, unmoving.

“Oh god, _no_ ,” murmured Reed, crawling faster, furiously batting his eyelashes in an attempt to not let the tears burning behind his eyelids roll down. Not yet. Not when he wasn’t sure.

He only managed to get his right arm into the right shape once he was close enough to touch Victor, and he didn’t waste any time, reaching into his hood and opening the latches of his mask without a thought, the gesture so familiar it made his stomach hurt.

The mask loudly fell to the ground, but Reed barely heard it through the rush of blood in his ears when he met Victor’s eyes and saw the fluttering of his eyelashes.

“You’re alive,” he breathed out, reaching up and cupping Victor’s right cheek in his hand, crawling closer to him, “oh thank god, _thank god_.”

Victor’s lips shuddered in the ghost of a smirk, and Reed couldn’t help himself. He nuzzled the side of his face, closed his eyes, and took a second to thank the universe at large and every deity he had never believed in for not letting Victor die.

Then, he realized that blood was running from the corner of Victor’s lips down his face, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Victor...” he murmured, thumbing at the blood, eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips, “Victor, where are you hurt?”

Victor’s lips parted but not a word came out and he frowned slightly as Reed reached for his face with his other hand, not knowing what to do.

“It’s okay,” he whispered after a moment, reading in Victor’s eyes that he was scared, and in pain, and starting to panic. “It’s okay, I’m right here Victor, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Reed,” he choked, one hand suddenly grabbing him by the wrist and squeezing.

“I know,” replied Reed, trying to smile and not let the tears in his eyes roll down his cheeks, “I’m with you Victor. I’m not leaving.”

“Kiss me,” he rasped, more blood running from his mouth.

Reed did.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember, when I first decided to write about this paring, telling myself "I'll write happy stories about them because that's very rare for this pairing!"... I'm such a liar!


End file.
